


Learn to Knock

by V_Buttons_P



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, Fluff and Crack, Gen, John is surprised, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Buttons_P/pseuds/V_Buttons_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, John wanted nothing more than to return to Baker Street, shower, order takeaway, and relax in front of the telly. Instead, what he got was one of the most bizarre evenings of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one off that I couldn't seem to get out of my head... These are the types of conversations they have while I'm trying to work.

‘Sherlock! I’m ordering takeaway, do you- oh, hello Miss. Sorry about the shou--’

‘No, John, I’m on a case and you very well know digesting slows me down.’

‘Sherlock?!’

‘ John?’

‘…You’re wearing a dress.’

‘How very observant of you.’

‘Right. Ok. Good… Why?’

‘Do pay attention, John, you know how I hate to repeat myself.’

‘It’s for a case then.’

‘Obviously.’

‘…’

‘What is it?’

‘Is this case going to require you to wear that in public?’

‘Yes, obviously. Why else would I wear a disguise?’

‘Right. Good… Wig and make-up?’

‘Of course. I can hardly blend in as a woman without them.’

‘Right. Quite right.’

‘John?’

‘Hm?’

‘…You’re laughing at me?’

‘No, no I’m not. Not laughing at all.’

‘John.’

‘Sherlock.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘You’re not putting this on the blog.’

‘I record all of our cases on there. Well , all the ones that aren’t classified.’

‘This is classified.’

‘No it’s not.’

‘How would you know?’

‘Because you would never take a case from Mycroft that would require this.’

‘…’

‘…’

‘… I make for an unattractive woman, don’t I?’

‘Quite the opposite, actually.’

‘Oh? You find me attractive as a woman?’

‘No, I said you make for an attractive woman, not that I find you as a woman attractive.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Sherlock, what are you doing?’

‘And how do you find me as a man?’

‘What?’

‘Do you find me attractive?’

‘Sherlock, you know you’re an attractive man; you’ve used that to your advantage numerous times… Now will you please stop crowding me against the door?’

‘You do find me attractive.’

‘I never said that.’

‘You didn’t have to say it. Your body says it all.’

‘Sherlock, stop playing games with me.’

‘Who said I was playing games?’

‘You—what?’

‘I find you attractive as well.’

‘Y-you do?’

‘Yes.’

‘Right. Ok. Well good.’

‘John.’

‘Yes?’

‘Do shut up already and kiss me.’

*****

‘Yoo-whoo! Boys! I made some biscuits if you would like—‘

‘Mrs. Hudson! Learn to knock!’

*****

‘Think there’s any chance she won’t tell anyone.’

‘…No.’

‘Right. Didn’t think so. Any chance you could take that dress off now?’

‘Why John, we’ve only just started—‘

‘YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!’


End file.
